


理想论

by shinrayokugo



Category: DRRR!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 这是我现有存档最早的一篇同人文之一………………特别好笑还匿名上过校刊。
Kudos: 4





	理想论

对梦想的态度不同，人类便不同。  
有的人天生拥有非同凡响的能力，能够轻而易举地把自己想要的一切夺得。这类人里有99%只要失败过一次，便不能再重新站起。  
有的人只懂得耕耘，并无天分。他们总相信认真的态度可以帮助他们最大限度的削弱困难的难度。这类人精神可嘉，却往往只有两个结果：要么实现梦想，要么被梦想埋葬。  
有的人则只相信运气，一切都只是形势问题。他们或积极或消极，认为命运已定，主观能动性并无多大能力。这类人对梦想的态度更是反复无常。  
而折原临也的理想——把世界扭曲，无差别地爱人类。  
除了平和岛静雄。  
平和岛静雄，提起这个名字他就不禁笑起来。尽管平和岛先生看起来与普通的高中生无异，甚至有个优等生的乖巧模样，但是人却暴戾得很。  
像折原临也这种面容清秀又较为健谈的高中生，必然是能够吸引许多女生，但是唯独吸引不了他。临也开始讨厌这个人，发自内心地加害他，挑衅他，轻盈地在校园中进行着我与他的追逐游戏。只因无意间的‘小静静’罢了，何苦要那么生气呢？他青筋都鼓了起来，眼神凶狠，因为讨厌蹦蹦跳跳还会跑酷的临也，开始叫临也‘跳蚤’。  
绝对要把你杀掉，妨碍我爱全人类的人类。  
平——和——岛——静——雄——

这一天的静雄依然是伤痕累累。老师对此已是司空见惯。  
‘这样的你，能够为社会做什么？你有梦想吗？’老师苛责着静雄。  
尽管静雄十分容易暴怒，但是光明正大对他说的有道理的话他还是会认真听的。他一脸惭愧地任由老师数落，最后不忘鞠躬道歉并且告别。静雄每次都表现地那么诚恳，学院方面也就一而再再而三地信任他。  
静雄轻轻地关上办公室的门，注意到窗外的晚霞——已经相当晚。于是加快步行速度，赶回课室收拾东西。  
就是一个比自己矮得多的人挡住了自己的去路。  
看那轻佻的眉毛，狐狸一样的眼睛，啧。  
不就是老惹自己发火的死跳蚤吗？  
静雄顿时青筋暴起，但是这不还没出办公室多久吗？他试图让自己冷静下来时，对方竟然浅浅地笑了，或者是因为自己不至于发飙？该说自己从没见过他这种笑容吗？平时的跳蚤要么轻浮地笑要么狡猾地笑，总之别人看来无法区分的表情在静雄看来都可以区分开来，所以才更火大啊。  
现在的跳蚤却这幅无法断定的表情。  
“小静的梦想是什么？”对方专注地看着自己。  
我的梦想是什么啊？高三的自己还没有任何规划呢，眼前能够顺利地毕业就可以了吧，哪来那么多奢求啊？还是‘梦想’这种文绉绉的词语。  
“你不出现在我面前就是我最大的梦想。”静雄的嘴皮子还是很硬的。  
“反正你就是没有目标吧？”临也讥讽，红色的衣服显得尤为刺眼。静雄握起了拳头，干脆地要给对方一拳。  
但是在出拳前对方却说：“其实我跟你一样哦。想要你消失，再具体些的话，只想杀掉你就可以了。”“最讨厌小静了。”说完这两句话，临也自觉地离开了。静雄呆呆得盯着他远去的背影，没有追上去。  
啊？！你以为我有多喜欢你？

填志愿的事情非常烦人。当天，静雄抛下一课室的人，淡然地走出去。  
临也的座位上也并没有人。  
两人的桌子上只剩下白花花的表格。

离谱的是，职场体验的两个人都有去。  
“所以说啊，不知道做什么的话干脆就跟我一起来感受下罗曼蒂克的医院啊！！！你想啊作为英俊的医生与性感冷艳的护士姐姐或者病人相爱那是多么美好的故事啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！各种Play哟哟哟哟！”  
临也一脸嫌弃地被这个变态——岸谷新罗，被硬拉着往医院跑。反正横竖都得做职场体验，自己也没什么特别理想的职业，跟着这家伙跑跑医院倒也没多大关系呢。  
新罗这家伙办事也算麻利，没一会儿两个人都换上了白大褂。新罗比较矮，衣服也就显长，看起来又蠢了一些，而临也短黑发好脸蛋又能刚好合身，无可挑剔。  
与此同时，穿上了围裙的静雄与门田就在附近的幼稚园。

新罗在搭讪女医师，而临也扭扭捏捏地抱着猫咪，叹了口气——为什么要选动物医院啊？！！！  
心里不耐烦的临也行动上却是跟着女医师照看、护理动物，两个人很快有说有笑，显然临也做人的能力比较强。但是对于动物是没辙了，他手里的小猫窜来窜去窜来窜去的，临也忍耐忍耐忍耐。  
一个没有梦想的人，世上所有的事都不与他的梦想挂钩，他又何苦去花费多余的热情做对自己无益的事？  
未来的折原临也，即使不是情报贩子也不会成为医生吧。  
现在的折原临也，却没有考虑这么多，只打算穿着白褂消遣消遣罢了。

跟门田站在一起，静雄显得更温和并容易靠近。老师在介绍两位小老师的时候，小朋友们就已经开始窃窃私语。试图微笑的门田看起来很凶，而面无表情的静雄却像在笑。所以，除去少数内向的孩子，大家都比较看好静雄。于是静雄的围裙开始被拉扯。  
一边的门田忧郁了一会，害怕地打量着静雄。静雄虽然苦着脸，但也没有阻止触手怪们的攻击，相对淡定地站在那里，意味深长地跟门田对视。  
老师断定两位正是叛逆期羞涩的高中生，微笑着发扬自己的母爱情怀，招呼孩子们画画。她早就准备好彩笔和纸。再自信地向两位高中生挥挥手，示意他们也坐下。  
“好了，亲爱的同学们，难得今天我们有了客人，为了制造回忆，请你们画下这两位哥哥吧！”  
门田注意到静雄抽搐的嘴角，不由自主地笑出来。  
渐渐地，完成作品的孩子高呼一声就跑去给老师看，老师‘阿拉阿拉’的表扬一番之后，小孩就跑到两人面前自豪地展示自己的作品。门田会看着他们水灵灵的大眼睛，再疼惜地摸摸他们的头，而静雄只是靠在门田的背上，心不在焉。  
没有跳蚤的空间真的太棒了，空气纯净到让我空虚。

临也捂住鼻子打了个喷嚏。  
没什么客人的现在，他、新罗、医师都只是做各自的事。临也审视着笼子里的各类病号。这些可怜的病怏怏的动物无精打采地趴在各自的笼子里，隔着铁笼子看也不看一眼临也。临也很快厌倦，但很快也发现新罗蹲在一间小屋前。仔细一看，里头养着两条幼小的小狗。应该是刚睁开眼睛没多久吧？  
当临也走过去，在新罗身边蹲下时，这两只小狗却开始打起来。狗可以为很小的事情打起来，尽管他们才刚到世界上不久？两只小狗，一黄一白，黄的比白的要高大一点，但是却没白的灵活，白狗轻而易举地躲过它，黄狗却还是生气的怒吠，短小的尾巴不断地摇，爪子尽量向白狗伸去。白狗也不甘示弱地叫，两只小狗一会就厮打成一团。新罗这变态觉得赏心悦目，一边看还一边吐槽，临也看着它们身上逐渐多起来的伤口，朝着那边不知道在做什么的女医师胡乱叫一通。结果那女医师似乎司空见惯，慢条斯理地答：“没事的，一会就不打了，大不了打完咱给它俩包扎。”  
临也看着凶狠的两只小狗，脑海里突然浮现出一个熟悉的身影。随即又为自己感到恶心，轻轻地打了下自己的脸。  
谁知道，那两只小狗已经安静下来，互相舔着伤口。

幼稚园这边，孩子们在好好地浇花。静雄和门田木头人一样站在一边有一句没一句地闲聊。  
孩子们笑得真开心。  
这些都是日常的生活啊。而平和岛静雄从幼儿园开始就没少被暴躁的脾气和奇怪的力气折腾。他每天都在羡慕那些普通人。他并不希望自己变得那么珍稀，他怕自己会被画一个圈与世隔绝起来，圈外的人把他当笑话看，或者是惶恐，或者是不屑。  
正思考着高中生很少思考的问题，手却被戳了戳。  
身旁，一个哭鼻子的小孩无能为力地看着自己。静雄低头，一脸疑惑地看着他，立刻帮小孩抹干了眼泪，生怕被别人认为是自己弄哭的，随即又蹲下来询问发生了什么事。谁知那小孩抱住自己的手臂，哭得更厉害。浇花的小朋友都跑过来安慰哭着的小孩。  
终于停止哭泣的小孩，带着哭腔说：‘那边有一只猫被胶水黏在马路上了，好可怜啊。哥哥救救他。’  
随后，静雄、门田、老师跟着孩子赶到了现场。  
那只小猫睁着疲惫的双眼，四脚被固定地很接近，只能紧紧地缩成一团，不断地哀叫着。  
静雄试着掰了掰它的腿，发现确实被黏住了，暗骂了一句人渣，也没征求周围人的意见，合起手掌说了句“对不起”，握紧拳头使力把小猫硬生生地扯起来，一秒之内的事，小猫很快又被他放回地上。  
显然周围的人都非常惊讶。猫疼得惊叫一声，马上又伏倒在地上，显然没有恢复状态。看着它的爪子底部通红通红，老师开始责备静雄行事过急。静雄看着可怜的小猫，抱起它开始狂奔向宠物医院。

静雄闭着眼喘着气，把怀里的小猫双手奉上前去。虚弱的猫立刻被接过去，静雄睁开眼却是见到了临也。他顺手抄起门边的扫把，准备砸下去。临也比他矮，仰望着他，眼睛更是大。  
“这里是医院。”一边的医师已开始忙碌，但还是注意到两人关系之诡异，立即插嘴一句。‘同学，过来协助我吧。’  
临也眨了下眼睛，一声不吭地向猫走去。  
静雄看着痛苦的小猫，这才开始觉得尴尬。看着临也认真的表情，静雄有点动容。临也的脸跟身材，让他穿什么都天衣无缝。  
静雄盯着临也工作的背影，短短的头发刚好到领子。真像一个货真价实的医生，静雄突然想到了什么，想完以后又被自己的妄想吓得打了个寒颤。  
某天重病的自己不得不跑到医院，等了长长的队伍到最后居然等到这个虽然好看却意图不明的折原临也医师。他用敬业的表现认真地诊断自己，体贴地告诉自己一些注意事项，开了筒毒针把自己弄死。抢救自己的时候，临也还笑咪咪地说‘你的尸体就交给我吧！’  
或者是自己与他一同工作，正巧分到一间宿舍。每天听着对方刺耳的笑声，看着他种种恶趣味的体现，两个人一同生活包括吃饭用同一个电饭煲洗衣服用同一个洗衣机睡觉睡同一张床……  
想着这些不可能发生的事，静雄的脸越来越青。  
新罗唤了一声‘静雄。’  
他立马着急地跑去那边，也顾不上是不是站在恶心的人旁边。  
“已经没事了。”那个医生老辣地给小猫最后包扎了一下。  
静雄掏了掏自己的裤袋，把身上所有的钱都瘫在桌面上，恭敬地说了声“谢谢”。再也不看临也一眼，匆匆地走出诊室。

可以的话我也想自己什么事情都能够得心应手，但是却并没有这个能力啊。我是连梦想都没有的人。  
静雄跑到医院外的长凳上坐下。  
感性一向不是自己的作风，他开始回忆不在状态的今天。是什么时候开始思考未来的呢？从提及“梦想”这个词开始吗？  
这个时候，自己的脑袋却是被狠狠地砸中。静雄紧闭眼睛，怒吼一声：“IZAYA——！！！！！”  
果然，我的梦想是杀掉你啊啊啊。

临也是怎么想的呢？今天不时想起小静，让临也有些疑惑。走出医院的时候，他看见了手上的猫已经跑走的小静，一个人呆呆地坐在那里。  
现在心里头这种扑通扑通的快感，一定是要杀死他的感情吧。  
临也拿出了匕首，用左手试了下刀，准备向毫无防备地小静砍去。但是伤到小静时，他意识到自己不自觉地用了刀柄去打，而自己握着刀锋，手上开始溢出来血，却没有痛觉。  
就那么不舍得伤害他？

没有梦想也罢，他们便是彼此的梦想。不必彷徨了，伤害对方时他们就相信对方都会扎根在这片土地上，永远与自己作伴及争斗。

我们想要杀掉彼此。我们终是竭尽全力也舍不得杀死对方。


End file.
